


Небо на Грани

by Sanyok28



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanyok28/pseuds/Sanyok28
Summary: - У тебя нет выбора.- Выбор есть всегда, малыш.- Повторюсь, у тебя нет выбора. И даже смерть для тебя не вариант. Я не дам тебе сбежать подобным жалким способом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Немного пояснений от чего Тсуна мерзнет. Он застрял на грани жизни и смерти, в живых его удерживает лишь Пустышка. И благодаря этому подвешенному состоянию Пламени Предсмертной Воли у Тсунаеши бесконечное количество, но оно практически все уходит на поддержание Пустышки, от того ему и холодно.

Реборн внимательно смотрел на причину своего прибытия в Японию и не понимал, чем руководствовался Ноно, когда выбирал этого хилого, худющего и вечно мерзнущего ребенка своим наследником. Ведь можно было бы разморозить Занзаса или вспомнить, что когда-то у Пятого Вонголы был бастард, создавший свою собственную семью. Да на худой конец можно было заставить Емицу зачать еще одного ребенка, раз первый у него вышел таким болезненным.

\- У тебя нет выбора, - сказал Реборн своему пока-еще-не-ученику, показывая укутанному в два свитера и толстовку мальчишке немного подправленное фамильное древо мафиозной семьи Вонгола. Где-то на задворках сознания киллера неприятно зашевелилась совесть, молчавшая со времен смерти Луче. Нечитаемый взгляд, которым одарил будущий Вонгола Дэчимо нынешнего Аркобалено Солнца, внутреннее состояние последнего не улучшил.

\- Выбор есть всегда, малыш, - ответил, наконец, через пять минут гляделок Савада Тсунаеши, зарываясь носом в мягкий воротник своего свитера. Реборн совсем не понимал, почему в подобную по-летнему теплую погоду ребенку в его, несомненно, очень теплой одежде совсем не жарко. Обычный человек подумал бы, что мальчишка просто таким образом издевается над собой или же окружающими, но величайший киллер в мире был хорош в своем деле и знал из собранной им информации, что так тепло сын Емицу начал одеваться в возрасте пяти лет после странной двухмесячной коммы. Правда, что именно вызвало эту комму узнать так и не удалось.

\- Повторюсь, у тебя нет выбора, - твердым голосом повторил Реборн, что с его детским писклявым голосом казалось бы смешным, если бы не было таким пугающим. – И даже смерть для тебя не вариант. Я не дам тебе сбежать подобным жалким способом.

\- Я об этом даже не думал, - вяло улыбнулся Тсунаеши, стащил со своей кровати одеяло, закутался, - ты меня явно не понял, - продолжил мальчик, устраиваясь на полу поудобнее, - не то, чтобы я прям не хочу быть эти вашим боссом, я просто не могу.

\- Что значит, не можешь? – Нахмурился киллер.

\- О, неужто мой любимый папочка со своим дражайшим боссом не сообщили тебе о том, что они со мной сделали? – сверкнул своими темно-карими глазами Савада, за время разговора успевший запеленать себя в одеяло, словно в кокон, только как раз таки глаза и были видны.

\- Значит, ты знаешь о своем Пламени и печати на нем? – Быстро догадался Аркобалено, так как по его сведениям этот случай был единственным, когда Ноно контактировал с отпрыском Внешнего советника.

\- Ооо, так эти два идиота думают, что запечатали его, - похихикивая, протянул Тсунаеши. Он подполз к репетитору поближе и склонился над ним в подобии огромной гусеницы. – Ответь мне, Солнце, ты знаешь хоть об одном случае, когда ребенку с активным пламенем запечатывали Пламя Посмертной Воли?

\- Раньше подобного…

\- Никогда не делали, ты хотел сказать? – перебил проклятого младенца подросток. – А знаешь, почему не делали? – Сделал драматичную паузу юный кандидат на пост Десятого Вонголы и, дождавшись нетерпеливого блеска черных глаз киллера, продолжил. – А не делали этого потому, что дети, чье активное пламя запечатывали, умирали в течение двух месяцев.

\- Откуда у тебя такая информация? – Заподозрил неладное Реборн. Он мог понять, если бы мальчишка знал про собственный Огонь и про печать на нем, но остальное.   
Леон знакомым движением обвился вокруг пальцев правой руки, готовый в любой момент обратиться пистолетом.

\- Мой нынешний работодатель, а заодно и спаситель, озаботился моим знанием подлинной истории как чисто мафии, так и мира в целом, - пожал плечами Савада, совсем не беспокоясь о темной ауре окружающей его якобы наставника.

\- И кто же этот работодатель, если не секрет? – Нахмурился пуще прежнего Аркобалено. Чутье ему подсказывало, что он совсем не обрадуется ответу.

\- Ооо, ты его прекрасно знаешь! – Неожиданно бодро отозвался Тсунаеши и принялся выпутываться из своего одеяла-кокона. Затем он забрался за ворот своего свитера рукой и не очень ловким движением достал на свет божий защищенную странным стеклянным колпаком, но все еще вполне узнаваемую оранжевую Пустышку Аркобалено Неба.

\- Шахматноголвый! – Прорычал Реборн, рефлекторно ухватившись за свою собственную Пустышку, которая засветилась теплым желтым светом, стоило только сыну какого-ж-идиота-Емицу, снять с аксессуара Неба Радуги странный колпак. Поумерившая было пыл совесть завыла с новыми силами, а инстинкты затребовали окружить своего нового Босса заботой и вниманием. – Как это случилось? – Поинтересовался киллер, еле справившись со своими внезапными порывами нежности в отношении вновь закутавшегося в одеяло с головой кандидата на место Десятого Вонголы. – И причем тут печать?

\- Да притом, что я из-за нее помер, - обиженно проворчал подросток, грея свои замерзшие руки о Небесную Соску.

\- Но ты же…

\- Это была клиническая смерть в долгие семь минут, которых хватило на то, чтобы печать на моем Пламени рассосалась. Освобожденный огонь должен был снести добрую половину Японии, но Шахматноголовый прибыл весьма вовремя. Он объявился перед стоящим на грани смерти мной и предложил сделку: либо я обреку себя на вечный смертельный холод и навсегда стану гарантом мира или я умру. Мне, как ты понимаешь, умирать совсем не хотелось. И так как я навсегда повязан с одной частью Три-ни-Сетте, другая, то есть кольца Вонголы, меня попросту не примет. Так что ищите себе другого наследника. А не найдете, тогда кольца найдут себе нового хозяина, а Вонгола канет в небытие.

\- Черт! – Выругался Аркобалено Солнца, уже представляя, как он все это будет объяснять Девятому. – А что на счет… - запнулся внезапно киллер, чуть ли не впервые в жизни не зная как сформулировать вопрос.

\- Как гостя мы с мамой будем более чем рады принять тебя, Реборн. Да и остальных Аркобалено тоже! – Улыбнулся Тсунаеши, правильно поняв заминку Солнца. – А вообще в следующий раз приезжайте все вместе! Познакомимся! Слишком долго я это откладывал!

\- Приедем, - впервые с начала этого разговора лицо репетитора-киллера Реборна озарила искренняя улыбка, - а кто сопротивляться будет, того силой притащим.

\- Тогда я буду ждать, - радостно хлопнул в ладоши Тсуна.

Улетал Аркобалено Солнца из Японии, не смотря на все волнения, вполне довольным, в уме он представлял, что именно сделает Емицу и что мог бы сделать Девятому, и предвкушал встречу со своими коллегами, они ведь так давно не собирались все вместе!  
А в это время где-то на землях Италии одновременно зашлись приступом чиха Девятый босс Вонголы и его Внешний Советник.


	2. Chapter 2

Этот день в главной резиденции мафиозной семьи Вонгола начался преотвратительно. Сначала обнаружилась пропажа колец Вонголы, потом на связь с еженедельным отчетом не вышел шпион в Варии, что означало, что там опять какие-то подозрительные шевеления назревают. А теперь еще Девятому пришло извещение, что Аркобалено Солнца, Величайший киллер в мире, Реборн прилетел обратно в Италию. Но, если он возвращался, то это значит, что в Японии случилось, что-то совсем уж непредвиденное, а то и ужасное.   
Тимотео устало вздохнул и быстро отпечатал в своем новеньком мобильном сообщение для Емицу, чтоб тот быстро шуровал в кабинет начальства. На душе старика скреблась всякая живность. Интуиция, хоть и не такая сильная, как у Примо, завывала раненным зверем, предвещая беду.

\- Вы вызывали меня, Дон? – Заглянул в кабинет босса Вонголы вызванный Внешний Советник.

\- Вызывал, - в очередной раз вздохнул Ноно, - проходи, садись.

\- Что-то еще случилось? – С подозрением поинтересовался начальник ЦЕДЕФ. Ноно открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут дверь в пенаты Девятого выломили с пинка.

\- О, вы оба здесь! – страшно радостным голосом произнес Реборн, стоя в образовавшемся проходе. – Не надо вас, маразматиков, искать по всему особняку.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь, Реборн! – зашипел на киллера прибежавший на шум Хранитель Урагана, Ньюгет Койот.

\- Радуйся, что с ходу не пристрелил этих двух идиотов! – Рыкнул Аркобалено Солнца, наведя на двух боссов самый настоящий пистолет.

\- Что случилось? Почему ты так зол? – Попытался добавить как можно больше миролюбивости в свой тон мафиозный Дон. Ой, не стоило ему обращать на себя конкретно внимание Величайшего киллера в мире. Такого недовольного взгляда на лице своего давнего друга он не видел даже тогда, когда только став боссом Вонголы, Тимотео запорол встречу с довольно влиятельной семьей и потерял от этого ценный контракт. Тогда от кары его спасло только то, что каким-то боком та семья очень быстро обанкротилась. Сейчас же спасения ждать было определенно не от кого.

\- Почему я зол, ты спрашиваешь? – Тихим угрожающим голосом уточнил Реборн, проходя в кабинет чеканным шагом. – Скажи мне, Девятый, ты знаешь, что случится с ребенком, если его активное Пламя запечатать?

\- О, - расслабился Ноно, - так ты из-за этого вернулся. Согласно записям моих предшественников дети просто становились немного более неуклюжими. Потом печать с них просто снимал поставивший ее и все возвращалось на круги своя.

\- Да, я эти записи тоже читал, - понимающе кивнул киллер и запрыгнул прямо на стол, за которым и сидели оба босса.

\- Тогда в чем проблема? – Вступил в разговор и Емицу.

\- В том, что в тех записях не уточнялось, было ли Пламя у детей активно. А еще, теперь, когда я об этом основательно подумал, в некоторых документах были нестыковки.

\- К чему ты ведешь? Что-то случилось с моим маленьким Тунцом? – Забеспокоился отец семейства Савада.

\- Случилось, да, - кивнул Аркобалено и прожег главу ЦЕДЕФ взглядом, - ты, идиот, позволил этому старому идиоту, - кивок в сторону Тимотео, - убить твоего собственного пятилетнего сына.

\- Что?! – Тут же подскочил со своего места Емицу. – Что за шутки, Реборн?!

\- Да кто ж тут шутит? – Нахмурился проклятый ребенок, скрыв глаза под полями шляпы. – Вы же уехали вечером того же дня, когда поставили печать, так и не дождавшись пробуждения Тсунаеши, верно?

\- Ну да, но…

\- За два месяца он так и не проснулся и, в конце концов, умер, - сказал, как выстрелил, несостоявшийся репетитор будущего Наследника.

\- Но Нана бы… - промямлил пораженный Внешний Советник.

\- Я не договорил, - оборвал его киллер. – Нам всем, а мне тем более, безумно повезло, что в момент смерти к Тсунаеши пришел тот, кто создал меня и остальных моих коллег. Тсуна умер на долгих семь минут, но этот человек смог вытащить его с того света. Правда плата за это оказалась непомерно высока.

\- Только не говори мне, - прошептал Девятый, понимая, к чему ведет его друг.

\- Да, Тсуна стал новым Небом Аркобалено. Он теперь навечно связан с Небесной Пустышкой и так же навечно скован предсмертным холодом, - подтвердил чужие догадки Реборн. – Что же, удачного вам дня, а я пошел исполнять просьбу моего нового босса. Пришло время нам, Аркобалено, вновь собраться вместе. – И на этой ноте Хранитель Пустышки Солнца покинул кабинет Тимотео, оставив после себя выбитую дорогущую дубовую дверь и трех шокированных мафиози.

\- Емицу, - заговорил спустя пять долгих минут тишины Ноно.

\- Я сейчас же позвоню Нане, - кивнул отец семейства Савада, достал мобильный и набрал заученный наизусть номер.

\- Да, алло? – раздался мягкий и сонный женский голос по ту сторону телефона.

\- Нана, дорогая, прости, если разбудил, но это очень срочно!

\- Емицу? Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, нет, не совсем. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, с Тсуной все хорошо?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас? – Вдруг разъяренной змеей прошипела Нана. – С каких это пор тебя волнует состояние нашего сына? В последний раз, то есть пару месяцев назад, как и за пару месяцев до этого и до этого, когда я пыталась тебе об этом рассказать, ты отмахивался от этой темы, как от какого-то маленького насекомого!

\- Эм, Н-Нана-тян? 

\- Молчи и слушай! – Рявкнула женщина так, что даже Тимотео и Койот вздрогнули. – Я не знаю почему, но я уверена, что в том, что мой ребенок умер на гребаные семь минут, виноват именно ты! А ты меня тогда, восемь лет назад, когда я спрашивала, почему Тсу-кун так и не проснулся после вашего отъезда, даже не выслушал! После и вовсе игнорировал мои звонки! А потом позвонил, как не бывало, и даже не поинтересовался состоянием нашего сына! И с ним сейчас все хорошо. Он вечно мерзнет, но с ним все хорошо, Емицу. Но не твоими стараниями. – Припечатала под конец Нана и оборвала звонок.

\- Дон, могу я? Мне надо…

\- Прости, Емицу, как бы не хотел я тебя отпустить, но в Вонголе твое присутствие сейчас нужнее, - вырвался из груди Девятого очередной усталый вздох. – А сейчас иди. И, Емицу?

\- Да?

\- Боюсь, тебе придется подумать о том, чтобы завести еще одного ребенка.

\- Я… я подумаю, Дон.


	3. Chapter 3

Реборн прилетел обратно в Намимори поздно вечером из-за отложенного рейса и, как назло, снаружи аэропорта не оказалось ни одного такси. Киллер, конечно, мог бы заночевать и под открытым небом, но очень уж хотелось прибыть к Тсунаеши быстрее остальных Аркобалено. Топать несколько километров до самого города пешком – очень проблематичный вариант, использовать Леона, чтобы позвонить или поехать на нем самом, – тоже, так как незадолго до вылета он решил обратиться коконом, как когда он готовился подарить Дино кнут и черепаху. Хранитель Пустышки Солнца решил немного подождать, вдруг подъедет хоть какой-нибудь транспорт. Но за полчаса ни одной машины на горизонте так и не нарисовалось. Так что решил Аркобалено все же потопать пешком – авось попутка какая-нибудь попадется.

Шел Реборн, ну хотя как, шел, точнее, прыгал по веткам деревьев, аки заправский ниндзя, где-то с час. Его детское тело, и без того вымотанное перелетом, начало уставать и он уже хотел было сделать перерыв, как его Соска засветилась тусклым желтым светом, обозначая, что где-то рядом находится кто-то из Аркобалено. Двинувшись по следу, что указывала Пустышка, киллер ожидал увидеть почти кого угодно из своих коллег, но никак не само Небо. Вооруженное лопатой Небо. С упоением копающее, если судить по трем валяющимся рядом телам, могилу, Небо.

\- Кхэм! – Приземлился на ближайшую к его новому боссу ветку Реборн и кашлянул, желая привлечь внимание Тсунаеши, который снова был одет в кучу одежек.

\- О, Реборн! – Радостно воскликнул Тсуна, отвлекшись от своего, несомненно, интересного занятия. – Ты вовремя! Спускайся, составишь мне компанию.  
Один ловкий прыжок – и вот уже Солнце сидит на плече своего Неба. Он повнимательнее присмотрелся к трупам.

\- А это случаем не те сбежавшие недавно из Вендикаре преступники? Как их там?

\- Рокудо Мукуро. Да, он, - кивнул головой Тсунаеши и продолжил копать. – А вот имена его двух дружков я узнать не успел.

\- И как так получилось? – Спросил киллер, чувствуя, что на самом деле не очень хочет знать ответ.

\- Ну, - начал мальчик, не обращая внимания на скрытое нежелание своего несостоявшегося репетитора, - этот мудак ворвался к нам в дом и заявил, что хочет захватить мое тело и с его помощью пойти творить всякие не очень хорошие вещи. Двое его ублюдков-дружков захватили в заложники каа-сан, так что мне пришлось позволить оцарапать себя стремным трезубцем. Да и интересно мне было, что станется с этим ананасоголовым, попробуй он примерить мою тушку. Как ты видишь…

\- Результаты на лицо, - хмыкнул Реборн, спрыгнув на землю и пнув мертвого преступника. – С ним понятно, а что с его шестерками?

\- Ааа, - протянул Тсуна и мечтательно улыбнулся, - это каа-сан. Она, когда я сознание вместе с этим Мукуро потерял, немного вышла из себя, да пристукнула этих голубчиков своей любимой мраморной скалкой. Несколько раз и очень сильно пристукнула.

\- О, понятно, - протянул Аркобалено Солнца. В его сознании Нана мигом сместилась с места простой домохозяйки на уровень опасных женщин и устроилась рядом с Лар Милч. «Они поладят», подумалось ему. – Погоди, Тсуна? А как ты оказался здесь, да еще с тремя, несомненно, тяжелыми телами?

\- Попросил Шахматноголового телепортировать меня, - пожал плечами Тсунаеши.

\- Ты находишься с ним в контакте?!

\- Ну да. Он следит за состоянием проклятья на моей Пустышке. Тебе, кстати костюмчик еще жать не начал?

\- Да нет… Погоди! Это значит…

\- Проклятью недолго жить осталось. Я не совсем разобрался, но изначальная его проблема – это нехватка Пламени Посмертной Воли атрибута Неба. И когда пошатнувшийся баланс будет восстановлен, то остальные Аркобалено начнут расти. Правда, не знаю, как быстро, - пояснил свое откровение подросток.

\- Это невероятно, - прошептал Реборн, не веря собственным ушам.

\- Ой, давай ты не будешь говорить о невероятном со мной – ходячим и говорящим трупом? – Ухмыльнулся Тсуна. Он был рад, что может помочь своей Семье.

\- Ладно, об этом потом, - кивнул сам себе репетитор, решив, что о таком лучше расспрашивать вместе с остальными. – Как ты возвращаться-то собрался? Снова телепортация? 

\- Неа, пламенем своим воспользуюсь, хоть оно и жжет руки.

\- Жжет, говоришь? – задумался киллер. И тут за его спиной засветился кокон-Леон. Не медля, Реборн подкинул своего партнера в воздух и тот, прилепившись лентами-щупальцами к деревьям, раскрылся, являя глазам своего хозяина и его Неба пару белых рукавиц с красным изображением «27» на внешней стороне.

\- Вау, это мне, что ли? – Удивился Тсуна, поймав варежки и тут же их примерив. – Такие мягонькие и тепленькие!

\- Хм, интересно. Рад, что они тебе понравились, - расползлась на лице Аркобалено Солнца довольная ухмылка. – Почему бы тебе не попробовать зажечь Пламя?

\- Угу! – Кивнул Тсунаеши и тут же сделал то, о чем его попросили. Руки его запылали оранжевым Пламенем, а варежки трансформировались в черные перчатки с все той же цифрой «27» на внешней стороне, но уже серебряного цвета. – Вау! Совсем не жжется! И все так же мягонько и тепленько! Огромное вам спасибо, Реборн, Леон! – Обрадовался подросток и кинулся к своему несостоявшемуся репетитору с объятиями.

\- Всегда пожалуйста! – ответил проклятый малыш, с удовольствием подставляясь под прикосновения своего Неба. – А теперь давай-ка, опробуй их!

\- Эээ? На чем?

\- Как на счет не мучиться с могилой и просто спалить эти три тела? И полететь уже домой? Я немного устал.

Как ему сказали, так Тсуна и сделал, в душе ругая себя за то, что сам до этого не догадался. Теперь понятно от чего Кавахира-оджи-сан так ехидно похихикивал. Много Пламени тратить на трупы не пришлось, стоило только огню коснуться их, как они практически сразу обратились в пепел. Так что, поудобнее устроив засыпающего на ходу Реборна у себя под толстовкой, Тсунаеши взлетел в небо с помощью мощного потока пламени и на полной скорости двинулся в сторону дома.


End file.
